Finding your way
by OnikoKuroshio
Summary: Chelsea is on the run from her past and meets Vaughn along the way. Will they be able to get through to eachother? Or go on their way without even fighting for eachothers love? Lemons! Eventually...


**Hey guys so...This was originally a skye x claire fan fic but I chnaged it to chelsea and vaughn because Then it would make more sence to me because I start reading up on the chatacters and the story just doesnt fit... But anywhos I hope you like this one. I think that it will be so much better. I'll do a skyexclaire later after I'm finished with this. Or durin the middle which ever works lulz. Well, read my minons READ! ~OnikoKuroshio**

**xXx**

I groaned as I woke up and looked at the clock. 300 is what it said. I sighed as I got out of bed and got dressed. I put on my combat boots, baggy black pants, and gray tank top. I packed up my three small bags, took out my money and qiutely headed out the door with the add that would change my life clutched in my hands.

It was three hours later that I had found myself of a ship and headed off to Sunshine Island and watching the city that I once called home fade as the distance between me and it grew. I felt a weight lift from my shoulders and a new one take it's place. I knew that I could only hide for so long but hide I would. I knew that the man who sent out the add, Taro, probably wouldn't ask any questions.

I slept in my small room for a while and jolted awake with a painful groan when the horn sounded signaling that it was time to get off the ship which meant that it was 1030ish. I sat up slowly and grabbed my bags and headed up to the ship was docked at a decently sized beach and I payed the man and got off.

My I-pod hug around my neck music playing as I walked away from the barge and walked up the path into, what seemed, was the town. It was a bit run down but I could live with it. I saw a house with a sing that had a horseshoe on it and walked up to it passing only two houses to get to it. I entered the place and could hear the sounds of animals. I poked my head through the door and there was a rather plump lady with light brown hair two was chewing out a tall blond with a ginormus rack.

I stepped inside and closed the door causing them to turn around. I hug my sweater closer to me. "S-sorry to i-interupt but d-do you kno-ow where the m-man Taro i-is?" I asked. The light brown haired woman frowned slightly and then smiled.

"Well, I haven't seen you around you must be new. His house is the next one point to a direction I nod. "T-thanks..." I leave quickly and head over to the next house and knocked on the door. A girl with short pink hair answered the door and I hesitated, what should I say? I held out the peice of paper that said 'WANTED, FARMER' and she nodded looking me up and down. "GRANDPA!" She yelled and I stood there sifting my weight from side to side.

A bald old man came to the door and looked me up and down grinning. "So, you want to be a farmer huh?" I nod. He grined. "This way." I follow him up the road and over a hill. I saw a run down farm and sighed softly which caused him to look at me funny and I shruged.

He showed me where everything was and asked if Iknew how to used the tools, which I did, and he left me alone to get comfortable with mt new home and surroundings. I pulled out my I-pod and speakers and turned up the music and started cleaning. After a couple of hours of non-stop cleaning i unpacked what little I had, set my alarm and went to sleep. It had been a long day and I knew I had an even longer one ahead of me the next.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and pounding on the door. I grumbled and walked over to the door opening it and saw Taro and the two ladys from yesterday. I looked confused as they looked a me with wide eyes, then I relized it, I had no sweater on. I grabbed the sweater next to the door and shoved it on then stared at them. "Y-yes?" I asked quietly. They snapped out of it.

They looked a little worried but I pretended not to notice Taro cleared his throat, "We wanted to see how your first night was. I see that you have gotten the place cleaned up." I nodded. He proceeded to tell me about the few people on the island. like his daughter Falicia and his grand kids Nataie and Eliot. Then about Gannon the carpenter and his daughter Eliza, and finally about Chen, who owns a shop wehere I can buy the stuff that I need for planting, and his son Charlie.

I found out the the two I met from yesterday where mother and daughter. Marabell and Julia. Julia handed me a pot and I looked confused but took it anyways,

"Thank you..." I said shyly and she smiled.

"No big deal we know you didnt have any food so we made some for you." I nodded and smiled softly and went inside and set it on the counter then went back to the door. I stood there akwardly and we chatted for a bit and they left. I grabbed my money and went into town to Gannons store and as soon as I saw him I paled. He was BIG! I mean hugmongus! I gulped and put on a smile then walked over.

"I-I want to r-remove the boulders from the m-middle of the streets." He looked at me and grinned.

"You must be the new farmer!" He laughs I nod smile fading a llittle but I hold it in place and make it brghten. He looks me up and down and nods. "A little scrawny but you should be able to do the job." I looked confused."That'll be 20,000," I love even more confused. "The boulders?" My eyes widen and I hand him the money. "It'll be done by tomorrow." Nod and hurry out of there going to my next stop which was Chen's shop.

I walked in with what little money I had left, I had spet most of it on getting those boulders removed, and saw that there was an old asain man and I smiled at him and walked over there.

"You must be the new farmer come to get seeds I hope?" I nod.

"A-among other things. I-I need f-food" He nods and I grab my stuff and pay for it leaving quickly. I bump into someone dropping my stuff I pale and pick it all up quickly. I hear a grumble and look up. It was a man with vilolet eyes and silver eyes. "S-sorry." I mumble and look away he just grunts and walks past me. I gulp and head back to my house and put my stuff away. I grabbed me famign stuff and started to clear out the field all the while trying not to think about the man that I had met earlier in the day.

For some strang reason my mind kept wandering back to him. I sighed this was really starting to get annoyed. I couldn't like him could I? I had just met the guy, litteraly! Now was SO not the time to be developing a crush. I groaned and looked at the sky. It was starting to get dark. I go back inside once I had planted and watered all of my plants. I took a shower and snuggled up under my blankets letting much needed sleep take over. Maybe tomorrow I can see who the strange man is...

**xXx**

**Finished chapter! I feel so happy I had a hard time fihuring out what to write and I hope that you all like it because I know that I do. I worked really hard on this and hope that you all will read and review! I love you all! Thank you so much!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE! 3333 ~OnikoKuroshio**


End file.
